The present invention relates to a conveyor system and more particularly to such a conveyor system which will transport articles up a steep gradient, i.e. a gradient which is steep enough that surface friction may be inadequate to cause the article to advance with a conventional flat conveyor belt.
While myriad belt conveyor systems had been proposed in the prior art, there is an unmet need for a simple and reliable system for transporting articles up a steep gradient, i.e., a gradient so steep that surface friction is typically inadequate to insure that an article does not slide on a conveyor belt. While it has previously been proposed to employ conveyor belts which incorporate lugs or slats for engaging the trailing edge of an article being conveyed, such prior art systems have not been easily and inexpensively constructed since they typically require that the belt be driven at one end or the other, which is often inconvenient or inappropriate, or have required a complicated cogged driving system.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a conveyor system which will transport articles up a steep incline; the provision of such a conveyor system which utilizes relatively simple driving means; the provision of such a conveyor system which employs a continuous belt having article engaging lugs projecting from only the outer belt face; the provision of such a conveyor system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.